


control and release

by fotias



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wetting, ill take the honor of being the first promare piss fic writer i guess. i GUESS, lio tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotias/pseuds/fotias
Summary: “I’d like it if you could control yourself a little while longer.”He leans in closer, his lips almost touching Galo's cheek, and murmurs simply: “Hold it.”





	control and release

Lio’s expression, just like always, is perfectly unbothered. Like he doesn't know _ exactly _what he’s doing. He hums thoughtfully, tracing one hand along Galo’s bare stomach, his fingers dancing along one particularly sensitive area, before wandering down to his thigh, coaxing his legs further apart. The instinctual desire to press his thighs back together is driving him crazy, but he’s complacent; he obediently moves as Lio wordlessly asks, biting his lip to muffle a desperate whimper, trembling with need.

Atop him, Lio gives a mischievous ghost of a smile, grinding against him, agonizingly slow, relishing in the shameless way he throws his head back and whines.

“Open your mouth,” he instructs, a calm murmur. “Let me hear you.”

_"Fuck— _ ” he bursts out, his voice pitched up in desperation, “fuck, Lio, I have to go so fucking _ bad_—”

Lio presses himself closer, applying the slightest pressure to his bladder with the heel of his hand, and the effect is immediate. Galo _ melts _ underneath him, and he thinks for a moment that if he weren't sitting against a wall he’d probably collapse on the spot. Lio deliberates on his next words for a long moment, and holding himself still without rubbing against him is agonizing. “I’d like it if you could control yourself a little while longer.”

He leans in closer, his lips almost touching Galo's cheek, and murmurs simply: “Hold it.”

Galo can only respond with a moan, blooming with color up to his ears and down to his chest, bucking his hips in a desperate grab for some sort of pressure to keep himself under control. “U-ugh, I—please, fuck, Lio, _ please_—” He cuts himself off with another whine, lolling his head back, his breath coming in short bursts. He’s so _ full_, he can practically feel the liquid sloshing around inside him as he squirms, and he can tell Lio is absolutely relishing in watching him come undone.

“Please,” Galo whimpers again, his voice trembling, not sure he can take another second of Lio’s prodding.

Lio gives a ghost of a smile, and puts a little more pressure on his bladder. “How bad is it?”

“Fuck, I—really bad. T-ten out of ten, I—fuck, L-Lio, I can’t hold it, I can’t, I—please. P-please, _ fuck_...” He’s started bouncing his leg involuntarily, and Lio reaches the hand that isn’t occupied to his thigh, stilling his movement. He’s running out of ways to distract himself from the immense pressure inside him, physically or mentally.

“That bad, huh?” He grins, catlike, and leans closer, not letting up for a second. “Bet it’d feel _ so _ good to let it all out…”

He’s toying with him, drawing it out just to hear Galo beg, and they both know it, but that doesn’t stop him from playing right into his hands. “_Please_, fuck,” he blurts out shamelessly. “I gotta go so bad, please, let me go. P-please, _ nngh_, I… I feel like I’m gonna burst…”

Lio regards him with an air of amusement. “I’m not stopping you.”

It’s permission enough, and he feels himself leak at just the _ thought _ of release, but something in him doesn’t want it all to be over so fast. “Haah—I, a-ah—” he can’t even form _ words_, he’s so needy— “don’t wanna… it’ll get you all wet, y’know…”

Lio actually lets out a soft giggle at that, and moves his hand to loop around Galo’s waist, pulling him closer, the other reaching lower, palming at him over his clothes. “You think if I cared about that I'd be on top of you like this?” He moves his hand again, almost massaging his bladder with a thumb, and grins as Galo responds by panting like a dog, his inhibitions totally gone, thinking of nothing but relief. “Let go for me. Let it out.”

It’s an order, one that Galo’s eager to obey, but it still takes him a moment to fight against the _ wrongness _ his mind feels at emptying his bladder in his clothes. His body, however, has different ideas, and it’s winning out—spurts are starting to dampen the fabric under Lio’s hand, and he’s pressing his legs apart, encouraging him to keep going, to soil himself completely, and it’s _ really _starting to ache keeping it all in, so he concentrates on letting his muscles relax. 

The feeling of finally releasing the flood of warmth pressing at his insides is utterly overwhelming. He swears and pitches forward, clinging to Lio with the arm he’d been using to brace himself, his mouth producing words through the blissful relief: “Fuck, I love you, love you so much, feels so _ good, fuck, _Lio…” After a moment, his babbling descends into pure relieved moans, loud and shameless as the dark stain spreads over his pants. Lio basks in it, drinking in every little sound he makes, every shift of his hips, watching his urine soak through his clothes. It takes a full minute before the stream trickles off and Galo’s moans fade to heavy breathing, leaving him in a puddle of his own mess, Lio’s lap noticeably damp, and his bladder comfortably empty. He shivers with relief, and then his body goes limp, totally pliant, the tension having drained out of him with his piss.

“So good for me,” Lio hums, running a hand through his hair and pulling him closer, the friction driving him insane. “Let’s get you out of those filthy clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [sweating profusely] so how bout that fire twink
> 
> i wrote this before even seeing the damn MOVIE and proofread it after i saw it and almost nothing changed. so im proud of myself
> 
> UPDATE: my BELOVED friend drew art for this im screaming https://i.imgur.com/CYjogSw.png


End file.
